Slayers don't Cry
by IntergalacticPrincess
Summary: Buffy rescues Spike from the First after killing the Turok-Han


DISCLAIMER: I own zilch. All hail Joss Whedon and ME.

DISTRIBUTION: Let me know where it's going and I'm sure I'll say yes.

RATING: PG (for possible future)

SUMMARY: Buffy rescues Spike from the First after killing the Turok-Han.

SHIP: Lots of S/B fluffyness

AUTHOR'S NOTES: May be a one-off or could continue for a few chapters. It's my first fanfic so let me know what you think. All constructive criticism welcome!

SLAYERS DON'T CRY

Buffy never knew how Spike managed to make it out of the caves. The relief of being rescued had given him the strength to stagger about 50 meters down the tunnels until the pain of his injuries finally caught up with him and he sagged to the ground. "Give us a minute, pet" he gasped, looking even paler than normal. She knelt next to him, supporting him against her as he fought the waves of dizziness and pain that radiated out from every part of his body. He wasn't breathing, which was a sure indication that he had broken ribs, as the only time Spike didn't breathe was when he was asleep. He'd kept so many human traits after he was turned – breathing, eating normal food (and flowering onions), good personal hygiene…. And it wasn't just because he'd spent so much time around humans over the last couple of years, because Angel didn't eat normal food or breathe. Spike had always been different; always been more human. Maybe that was why he had managed to hold on to so many of the human emotions he should have lost when he was vamped. Maybe that was why he was able to love her. Buffy stopped that train of thought abruptly. She no longer doubted that Spike loved her but now wasn't the time to start considering the implications of that or of her own mixed-up feelings. They had to get out of the caves and back to the relative safety of the house. She gently brushed the hair off his forehead and he reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Better?" she enquired softly.

"Right as rain, luv" he whispered with a ghost of a smile, "give or take a week or two". Buffy returned his smile but he could see the concern shining in her eyes. He gritted his teeth as she helped him onto his feet. He was clutching her shoulder so tightly it would leave bruises that would take a few days to fade, even with slayer healing. His left leg dragged badly as they set off down the tunnel so she knew he could add a broken leg or hip to the already long list of injuries.

"Almost there", Buffy murmured encouragingly as the end of the tunnels suddenly came into view. Spike nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could feel her warm body pressed close to his as she guided his stumbling steps, supporting as much of his weight as he would allow her to. He was practically unconscious, but knew he had to keep going. The only thing preventing him from giving in to the darkness which threatening to engulf him was the mantra he silently repeated to himself as he forced himself to take one excruciating step after another – "She came for me. She came for me".  

He gestured weakly at the cave opening as they approached it and managed to force out one word - "Sun".

"It's OK", Buffy replied quickly. "The car is parked right outside and Xander's waiting with plenty of blankets".

Xander hurried forward as soon as he saw them, his arms filled with blankets. "Planning a picnic Harris?" enquired Spike through gritted teeth, trying to stand a little straighter. It was all right for Buffy to see him weak and vulnerable but he was damned if he was going to allow the whelp to see that he was almost at the end of his tether. "A barbeque actually" replied Xander, although the usual nasty undertone was missing from his voice and there was a look of shock on his face. Buffy gently lowered Spike to the ground and began to wrap him in the blankets Xander handed her. "Can't walk if you turn me into a cocoon, Slayer", muttered Spike as Buffy tucked a blanket around his legs and feet. "You don't have to walk", replied Buffy continuing to drape blankets over him from head to toe, "I'm going to carry you".

"Over my dead body", snapped Spike, feebly trying to push aside the blankets and lever himself up. "Shut up Spike" said Buffy, gently batting his hands away and replacing the blankets he had managed to move. "A snail can move faster than you right now, and we need to get you into the car as quickly as possible. Xander parked as close as he could, but it's still a good ten meters away. You'd be crispy fried before you even got half way".

"Yeah", added Xander "and I don't need scorch marks all over the back seat, Mr Flammable".

"Fine!" agreed Spike sulkily but was thankful to see that Buffy sent Xander ahead to open up the car. She gently scooped him up into her arms, taking care not to jolt his broken bones. It never ceased to amaze Spike how hands that could deliver a bone-crushing blow could be so gentle, and that such strength was contained in her slim, petite form

Buffy stepped out into the sunlight and walked quickly to the waiting car. She carefully lowered Spike onto the back seat and climbed in after him. As Xander pulled slowly away Buffy raised Spike up slightly so that he was lying with his head against her shoulder and wrapped an arm tightly around him. Spike lay motionless while they slowly traversed the bumpy woodland track; the occasional hiss of pain or clenching of his hand the only indicators that he was not unconscious. The five minutes it took to reach the tarred road felt never-ending for both of them. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief once their passage became smoother and flexed her fingers, surprised at how tightly she had been clutching the back of the seat in order to brace them both against the bumps. She felt Spike relax slightly and loosened her grip on him. Leaning forward so that her hair shielded them from Xanders curious gaze, she gently stroked the platinum blond curls pillowed against her chest. He didn't open his eyes though, and she could imagine the effort it was costing him to control the pain wracking his body. Pain that he had, once again, had to endure as a result of his acquaintance with her. Her eyes filled with tears.

Spike concentrated on Buffy's hand stroking his hair, forcing the pain to the back of his mind. For the short time it took to travel to her house he could relax and enjoy the fact that he was cradled in her arms; feel her warmth and drown in her scent.  All at once he became aware that her breathing had changed and that she was trembling slightly. Spike forced his eyes open and stared up into eyes that were brimming with tears. He stared at her for a long moment and then slowly raised his hand, noticing in a detached way that his whole arm was shaking with the effort, and cupped her check; brushing away a slowly descending teardrop with his thumb.  "No tears, luv," he whispered, "I'm not worth it".  Wordlessly she shook her head, and held his hand to her cheek while he continued to wipe away the tears as they fell.


End file.
